Born to be a Superstar (season 8)
The eighth season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in September 4, 2016. Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. The judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines. As of March 5, 2017, Jester Fernandez from Kotabato City was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Dea Formilleza as the 1st runner-up, Sam Santiago as the 2nd runner-up and Melvin Sarmiento as the 3rd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the sexenth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 8: The Album' Born to be a Superstar 8: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 8) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on January 18, 2017. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # Hanggang Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan (composer: George Canseco) - Jester Fernandez # Tunay Na Mahal (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Dea Formilleza # I Love You, Goodbye (composer: Diane Warren) - Sam Santiago # Maging Sino Ka Man (composer: Rey Valera) - Melvin Sarmiento # Miracle (composers: L.A. Reid and Babyface) - Zari Bilon # Hindi Ko Kaya (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Mark Cerro # Til My Heartaches End (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Erika Rabara # Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Almario Salgado # Ang Iibigin Ay Ikaw (composer: Jimmy Borja) - Krezia Mae Tonaca # Incomplete (composers: Montell Jordan and Anthony "Shep" Crawford) - Justin Eguia # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2016 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation